Come Back To Me
by chochoberry
Summary: [KrisLay] " Tuhan...! mengapa Kau tega mengambil Kris dariku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya Tuhan...hiks... " aku berteriak berharap agar Tuhan mendengar ku, lalu mengembalikan Kris kepadaku walaupun itu mustahil. - bad summary-


tittle : Come Back To Me

author : chochoberry

main cast : Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Zhang Yi Xing (Lay)

genre : yaoi, crack pair, romance

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

******warning : cerita ini sinetron banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, banyak typo ._.**

******ff ini pernah aku post di fb, dengan pairing MinKey tapi dengan perubahan seperlunya :3**

**Lay P.O.V**

Pip...Pip...Pip... *suara apa nich XD*

Setiap hari aku selalu mendengar suara itu. ya, suara itu adalah suara pendeteksi detak jantung. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah seorang pegawai rumah sakit, makanya bisa mendengar suara pendeteksi detak jantung setiap hari, tapi sayangnya itu tidak benar, aku adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Teknik Industri di Seoul International University. Namun bagaimana bisa seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik industri bisa mendengar suara pendeteksi detak jantung setiap hari ? jawabannya adalah karena setiap hari aku mengurus kekasihku yang koma di rumah sakit. Sudah 1 tahun, dia terbaring koma seperti ini. waktu yang cukup lama bukan ? apalagi bagiku yang yang harus mengurus dan menungguinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meninggalkan dia dalam keadaan seperti ini dan mencari kekasih lagi. tapi hal itu tidak aku lakukan, karena aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya. Dia sudah berhasil mengunci pintu hatiku agar tidak termasuki orang lain.

Setiap hari setelah pulang kuliah, aku langsung menuju ke rumah sakit, semenjak dia koma, aku jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Untung saja orangtuaku mengerti dengan keadaanku terkadang mareka ikut menemaniku untuk menjaganya. Orang tuanya pun juga tidak keberatan jika aku mengurus dan menjaganya setiap hari.

xoxo

Hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah, jadi aku bisa menjaga dia lebih awal. Kebetulan juga orang tuanya sedang ada urusan. Jadi aku hanya menjaganya sendirian.

Aku duduk di kursi dekat ranjangnya, kugenggam tangannya dan berharap dia bisa membalas genggamanku.

" Kris...ireona...sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti ini ? "

Namun tidak ada jawaban darinya.

" apakah kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu ? tidak merindukanku ? "

Aku seperti orang gila yang bicara pada benda mati.

" kau tega sekali menyiksa diriku, tak tahukah kamu aku sangat merindukanmu, aku rindu pelukanmu, belaianmu, kasih sayangmu, ciumanmu..."

Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

" seharusnya akulah yang terbaring disini bukan kamu, seharusnya aku yang koma...mianhae Kris...karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini "

Air mataku semakin deras keluar.

_**Flasback On**_

_Hari ini, Kris mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan, katanya dia mau mencari buku tentang komputer maklum dia kan seorang mahasisiwa jurusan TI._

_Kris sedang asyik memilih buku, sedangkan aku hanya diam saja sambil memandangnya. Aku kurang suka berada di perpustakaan, tempatnya membosankan selain itu, sejauh mata memandang yang dapat dilihat hanya tumpukan buku._

" _Kris...aku bosan...apakah kau masih lama ? " tanyaku dengan nada manja._

" _sebentar lagi Lay chagi...sabarlah sedikit " jawab Kris sambil asyik mencari buku._

_Aku yang mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu, langsung mengkerucutkan bibirku sebal, ternyata Kris lebih memilih buku daripada aku kekasihnya sendiri. Akupun pergi meninggalkan Kris yang tengah asyik dengan " pacar baru " nya itu. kalau dia sayang sama aku pasti dia akan mengajarku. Tapi kenyataannya si naga jelek itu tidak mengejarku._

" _huuh...awas kau Kris, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu " kataku kesal._

_Akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah saja. saat hendak menyebrang, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan._

" _Lay... ! "_

_Akupun menoleh ke asal suara ternyata itu suara Kris. Akupun tersenyum padanya, namun senyumanku tidak bertahan lama, karena aku mendengar Kris berteriak lagi._

" _Lay...awaaaass ! "_

_Sejurus kemudian aku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang ka arahku. Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ya Tuhan...apakah kehidupanku akan berakhir disini. Tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku. Lalu, pemilik tangan ini menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng antara tubuhku dan mobil tersebut._

_BRRAAAKK... !_

_Dapat kudengar suara benturan yang sangat keras antara besi kap mobil dan tulang manusia. Tubuhku tepental ke depan. Kepalaku membentur aspal, dan itu sakit sekali rasanya. Dapat kulihat wajah Kris yang penuh dengan darah, aku berusaha untuk menyentuhnya tapi tangan ini tidak sampai. Semakin lama penglihatanku semakin buram hingga akhirnya mataku tetutup secara perlahan._

_**Di rumah sakit...**_

_Aku membuka mataku. Kepalaku pusing sekali rasanya. Kupegang kepalaku, dapat kurasakan perban yang melingkari kepalaku. Aku mengamati keadaan sekitarku. Rumah sakit...ya aku berada di rumah sakit. aku berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku, seperti sebuah film, di kepalaku berputar beberapa kejadian. Aku dan Kris berada di perpustakaan, terus aku kesal pada Kris, dan yang terakhir aku ingat ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku lalu Kris...Kris dimana... dimana dia sekarang ? bagaimana keadaannya ? tiba – tiba saja perasanku jadi tidak enak. Secepat kilat aku membuka jarum infus di tanganku, lalu aku berlari ke luar. Aku berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa – apa pada Kris. aku tak perduli kepalaku yang masih pusing, aku tak perduli badanku yang masih terasa sakit, yang ada di otakku sekarang hanyalah KRIS. akupun berhenti di meja resepsionis._

" _annyeong...suster, dimana kamar Wu Yi Fan, dia yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku kemarin " tanyaku dengan nafas yang ter engah – engah._

" _oww...kamar Tuan Wu Yi Fan ada kamar no 109, anda lurus saja lalu belok kiri...disitulah kamarnya " jawab perawat itu._

_Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, aku langsung berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh perawat tadi. Aku mencari – cari kamar nomer 109. Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mencari, aku menemukan kamar nomer 109. Akupun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut._

" _Lay...kau sudah sadar nak ? " tanya appa Kris._

_Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan appa Kris. pandanganku tertuju pada Kris. banyak sekali alat yang menempel di tubuh Kris, mulai dari alat bantu pernapasan, alat pendeteksi detak jantung, dan alat lainnya yang tidak aku ketahui namanya._

" _ahjumma, ahjussi...bagaimana keadaan Kris ? apakah dia baik – baik saja ? " tanyaku dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis._

_Eomma Kris tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, beliau malah menangis sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Appa Kris langsung menghampiri istrinya dan menenangkannya. Aku yang melihat hal itu jadi tambah panik. apakah keadaan Kris sangat parah ?._

" _ahjussi...kenapa ahjussi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ? bagaimana keadaan Kris ? " mataku mulai berkaca – kaca._

" _hhhhh...minho koma Lay" jawab appa Kris sambil memandangi anaknya._

_Jawaban yang cukup singkat tapi mampu membuatku kaget setengah mati. Kris koma dan akibat Kris koma adalah karena melindungiku. Air mataku mulai mengalir deras. Tak kusangka ini semua akan terjadi padaku._

" _mianhae...mianhae... hiks" hanya kata – kata ini yang bisa kuucapkan._

" _ini bukan salahmu Lay...ini kecelakaan yang tidak terduga " jawab appa Kris bijak._

_Air mataku semakin deras keluar. andai saja waktu itu aku tidak marah pada Kris pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

_Dapat kurasakan sebuah pelukan menghampiri tubuhku._

" _uljima Lay...uljima...ini semua sudah terjadi, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Tuhan mengembalikan Kris kepada kita " kata eomma Kris sambil mengelus lembut punggungku._

_Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Ya Tuhan...kembalikan Kris padaku...jangan ambil dia dariku Tuhan..._

_**Flasback Off**_

Drrrtt...Drrrtt...

Ponselku berbunyi, aku yang tengah tertidur di sofa pun terbangun.

" yeoboseyo...ohh ahjussi, ne...aku mengerti..."

Ternyata appa Kris meneleponku. Beliau akan tiba di rumah sakit agak malam karena masih ada urusan. Hhhh...aku menghela napasku. Kulihat arlojiku, ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.30. akupun menghampiri Kris, lalu mengecup dahinya.

" cepatlah bangun chagiya...aku menunggumu disini ".

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari makan di luar karena perutku sudah keroncongan (?). akupun mencari rumah makan terdekat. Akhirnya setelah mencari cukup lama aku menemukan sebuah rumah makan. Aku memesan chiken soup dan jus apel, semua itu adalah makanan kesukaan Kris. sembari menunggu pesananku datang tidak sengaja pandanganku tertuju pada cincin yang melingkari jari manisku. Cincin pemberian dari namja yang sangat aku cintai, Kris.

_**flashback on**_

_ saat ini aku dan Kris tengah duduk di sebuah taman sambil menikmati es krim._

_" chagiya~ lihatlah, kau ini makan eskrim seperti anak kecil saja...belepotan, ck " ucap Kris sambil memandangiku._

_" emang kenapa ? masalah ? " jawabku cuek._

_Akupun terus menjilat eskrimku tanpa peduli mulutku yang mungkin belepotan eskrim. Namun tiba – tiba, Kris menarik wajahku, lalu menjilat eskrim yang berada di sekitar bibirku. Shock...itulah yang aku rasakan, sampai – sampai eskrim dalam peganganku terjatuh._

_" begini lebih baik bukan ? kau terlihat tambah manis tanpa noda eskrim di bibirmu " ucap Kris setelah menyudahi proses penjilatan (?) di bibirku._

_Aku tidak menjawab, aku langsung menunduk, wajahku pasti sudah memerah saat ini. Untung saja, sekarang sudah malam jadi wajah memerahku tidak begitu kelihatan. Aku berani bertaruh, saat ini pasti Kris tengah cengar – cengir nggak jelas karena telah berhasil membuatku begini. Beberapa saat kemudian, otakku baru menangkap kalau es krimku terjatuh, padahal es krimnya masih banyak, terus itu eskrim kesukaanku, huhuhu T.T_

_" gege membuat eskrimku terjatuh " ucapku dengan nada sesedih mungkin, mendramatisir suasana, siapa tahu dia mau membelikan aku eskrim baru._

_" eumm~ maaf yaah...aku tak sengaja tapi akan ku ganti dengan... " dapat kulihat Kris tengah merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah "...ini "_

_Aku melihat kotak yang dipegang Kris dan wajah Kris bergantian,jujur aku bingung. " apa ini ? "_

_Kris tak menjawab pertanyaanku, malahan dia berlutut di hadapanku sambil membuka kotak tersebut, yang tenyata isinya adalah cincin bermatakan berlian kecil yang sangat indah._

_" aku tahu ini terlalu cepat,tapi hatiku sudah yakin bahwa kau memang yang terbaik buatku. Lay...maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selama – lamanya, menjadi eomma untuk anak – anakku ? "_

_Ya Tuhan...Kris melamarku, benar – benar sebuah kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan. Mataku pun berkaca – kaca menahan air mata haru yang hendak keluar, " aku mau ge...aku mau... "_

Kris pun langsung memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kananku, lalu memelukku erat.

_"xie xie Lay, nanti setelah lulus kuliah aku akan langsung menikahimu "_

_Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kris,hatiku benar – benar bahagia saat ini. Namja yang aku cintai akan benar – benar menjadi milikku selamanya. _

_**Flasback off**_

" tuan...tuan...tuan "

Akupun tersentak dari lamunanku mendengar seseorang memanggil.

" yaaa...ada apa ? " tanyaku kaget

" ini pesanan anda tuan " jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah pelayan, dia mengantarkan pesananku.

" ohhh...gomawo "

" ne cheonmaneyo..." jawab pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkanku .

Aku menghela napas panjang. Aku benar – benar merindukan sosok Wu Yi Fan.

xoxo

**Author P.O.V**

Akhir - akhir ini Lay jarang menjenguk Kris di rumah sakit. dia sibuk dengan tugas – tugasnya. Tugas satu belum selesai, datang lagi tugas yang lainnya. Hal ini membuat key frustasi sendiri.

" arggghhh...dasar dosen tidak punya perikemahasiswaan, tugas satu belum selesai datang lagi tugas yang baru...aku kan pengeeennn ngejenguk Kris...! " teriak Lay frustasi.

Lay sangat merindukan Kris, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan namjacingunya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi tugasnya menumpuk, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus "makan" semua tugas itu. karena kalau itu tugas tidak selesai pada waktunya, maka nilai E akan didapatkannya.

Seperti hari ini misalnya, Lay harus lembur untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Padahal dia sudah menguap berkali – kali.

" aigoo...aku ngantuk sekali...padahal tugas ini harus dikumpulkan besok lusa " ucap Lay sambil mengucek – ngucek matanya.

Akhirnya pertahanan Lay runtuh, dia tertidur di meja belajarnya.

**Lay P.O.V**

"Lay... "

Aku mendengar suara orang memanggilku, suara ini, suara yang sangat kurindukan. Tapi bukannya dia koma.

'Lay..."

Orang itu memanggil namaku lagi, aku yakin suara ini adalah suara Kris. aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ya Tuhan...benarkah penglihatanku ini...Kris sekarang berdiri di depanku dalam keadaan sehat tak kurang suatu apapun. Dia tersenyum padaku. kalau ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangukan aku Tuhan...

" K...Kris " suaraku bergetar. Mataku berkaca – kaca. Sosok yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan sekarang berdiri di depanku.

" hei...chagiya, apa kabarmu ? aku merindukanmu..."

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Kupeluk dia erat, aku tak ingin dia pergi lagi dariku. Dapat kurasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku lembut.

" hiks...bagoshippo...jeongmal bagoshippo...hiks " aku terisak di pelukannya.

" uljima Lay chagi...nado bagoshippo " minho mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku memandang wajahnya, wajah yang selama ini aku rindukan.

Kris tersenyum padaku, lalu dia mengecup bibirku singkat. Setelah itu Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Kami pun terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

" Lay...mianhae, aku sudah membuatmu menderita " Kris mengawali pembicaraan

" ani...kau tidak pernah membuatku menderita "

" gomawo Lay...kau sudah mau menungguku selama ini, aku beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu ".

" kau tidak usah berkata seperti itu...aku sangat mencintaimu jadi meskipun kau pergi bertahun – tahun aku akan tetap menunggumu ".

" aku juga sangat mencintaimu Lay...tapi aku takut jika kau terus menungguku kau akan mengalami kekecewaan "

aku terkejut mendengar hal itu. apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu ? aku mendongakkan kepalaku, memandangi wajahnya.

" apa maksudmu ? apa maksudmu jika aku terus menunggumu, aku akan mengalami kekecewaan ? ".

"aku takut aku tidak bisa kembali padamu Lay...aku takut penantianmu akan sia – sia...aku takut mata indah ini mengeluarkan airmata " Kris mengelus pipiku lembut.

" andwee... ! kau harus kembali padaku Kris, apapun yang terjadi kau harus kembali " mataku mulai berkaca – kaca. Aku kembali memeluk erat Kris.

" tapi Lay... "

Secepat kilat aku memotong ucapannya.

"hiks...kau tidak boleh pergi lagi..bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan menjagaku selamanya...hiks" tangisanku pun pecah dipelukan Kris.

" mian Lay...tapi apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu...saranghaeyo Lay, jeongmal saranghaeyo..."

Setelah berkata begitu, Kris melepaskan pelukannya dariku, lama – kelamaan dia pun menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kris...jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku...jebaaaalll...kembalilah padaku...Kris... ! hiks...hikss...air mata semakin deras keluar dari mataku.

Kris...!

Bruuukk...!

Awww...gara – gara mimpi buruk aku terjatuh dari kursi. Kenapa mimpi buruk itu tiba – tiba datang padaku. apa mimpi itu adalah suatu pertanda buruk yang akan menimpa Kris ? apakah Kris akan...andwee...jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Oh Tuhan...bawalah Kris padaku.

Aku melihat jam dinding yang tergantung (?) di kamarku, baru jam 5 pagi ternyata. Aku tersenyum lega setidaknya itu hanya mimpi bukan kenyataan.

Tiba – tiba saja ponselku bergetar.

deg...jantungku berdebar keras ternyata dari eomma Kris. ada apa eomma Kris meneleponku ? Oh Tuhan...jangan biarkan mimpiku jadi kenyataan.

" yeoboseyo...ada apa ahjumma meneleponku "

"..."

" mwo ? Kris kenapa ?"

"..."

"ne..aku akan segera kesana "

Tiiit.

Kris tiba – tiba kritis ! secepat kilat aku langsung meluncur ke rumah sakit. karena hari masih pagi, jadi belum ada angkutan umum yang menuju rumah sakit. terpaksa aku harus berlari dari rumah ke rumah sakit. sepanjang perjalanan, aku berdo'a semoga Tuhan tidak mengambil Kris. Kris adalah nafasku, Kris adalah hidupku, Kris adalah segalanya bagiku. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan kalau Kris meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku langsung menuju kamar minho. aku melihat eomma Kris sedang menangis di pelukan appa Kris. aku menghampiri mereka perlahan.

" ahjussi, ahjumma...bagaimana keadaan Kris ? apakah dia baik – baik saja ? " tanyaku dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ahjumma langsung memeluk tubuhku.

" kau terlambat Lay... Kris sudah pergi meninggalkan kita, baru saja Kris menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya " eomma Kris terisak dalam pelukanku.

Oh...Tuhan, katakan kalau ini mimpi, katakan kalau ini bukan kenyataan. Tiba – tiba aku merasakan dunia ini berputar, kepalaku pusing. Tenagaku langsung hilang seketika saat mendengar kabar ini.

Aku jatuh terduduk di lantai, pandanganku kosong. Seketika pendengaranku tuli seketika, aku tidak bisa menangkap suara di sekitarku. Air mataku mulai mengalir deras.

" Kris...ini tidak mungkin kan...! Kris tidak mungkin meninggalkanku...ini tidak mungkin...! " aku berteriak frustasi. Dapat kurasakan sebuah pelukan menghampiriku, dia mengelus punggungku lembut.

" uljima Lay...kau harus kuat, kajja~ ahjumma temani kau untuk menemui Kris "

Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku, aku tidak mau bertemu Kris, aku tidak mau... ! aku tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini, kenyataan Kris meninggalkanku untuk selama – lamanya.

Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga, air mataku sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, aku menangis mengeluarkan sesak di dada. Tidak kupedulikan eomma dan appa Kris yang berteriak memanggilku.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah taman dekat rumah sakit itu. Tangisku semakin keras terdengar, tak kupedulikan orang – orang yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh atau kasihan.

" Tuhan...! mengapa Kau tega mengambil Kris dariku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya Tuhan...hiks... " aku berteriak berharap agar Tuhan mendengar ku, lalu mengembalikan Kris kepadaku walaupun itu mustahil.

" aku mohon...kembalikan Kris padaku, Kris adalah segalanya bagiku, dia nafasku, dia hidupku...aku mohon kembalikan Kris " aku memeluk lututku, menyembunyikan wajahku diantara kedua lutut, mungkin orang – orang akan menganggapku gila.

" Lay... "

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, suara ini...! aku sangat mengenal suara ini, suara orang yang sangat kucintai.

" Lay... "

Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Kris akupun menoleh ke asal suara, aku membulatkan mataku saat melihat pemilik suara ini.

" Kris...! "

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutanku, dia menghampiriku, lalu memeluk tubuhku.

" bogoshippo chagiya...jeongmal bogoshippo "

Otakku masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, bukannya tadi eomma Kris bilang kalau Kris sudah tiada, tapi kenapa dia bisa berdiri disini, ku perhatikan kakinya. Kakinya menapak di tanah, lalu akupun bisa menyentuhnya berarti dia bukan arwah.

" sepertinya akting kedua orang tuaku sangat bagus ya ? " Kris menjawab pertanyaan yang bergelayut di benakku.

" mwo...? akting ? jadi tadi itu... " aku benar – benar terkejut,

Kris mengangguk " sebenarnya tadi aku itu sudah sadar, tapi aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan, jadi kusuruh orang tuaku berakting seperti itu "

" yaaa...! gege jahat amat, tega sekali gege mengerjaiku seperti itu, aku kira gege benar – benar meninggalkanku...aku...aku...tadi benar – benar takut " mataku mulai berkaca – kaca.

" aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu chagiya, kan aku sudah berjanji untuk tetap disampingmu, xie xie kau sudah setia menungguku selama ini " Kris mengusap pipiku lembut.

Senyumku tidak dapat kubendung lagi, ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku, dia mengembalikan Kris padaku. Terima kasih Tuhan. Aku memeluk Kris erat, aku benar – benar merindukan tubuh ini, aroma ini.

Kris menarik wajahku mendekat pada wajahnya, dapat kurasakan nafas hangat Kris menyapu wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, pelan namun pasti suatu benda yang kenyal dan basah menempel di bibirku, ahh...aku benar – benar merindukan ciuman ini, ciuman yang sudah satu tahun tidak pernah kurasakan. Kris melumat bibirku lembut, akupun membalasnya. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini, ciuman ini hanya ciuman pelepas kerinduan yang terpendam.

" I Love You Lay " ucap Kris setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

Akupun tersenyum mendengar itu, " I Love You too gege~ "

The End


End file.
